


Ménage a Dunois

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Genderswap, Large Breasts, Mutual Masturbation, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Self-cest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: After an experimental dimensional-folding device is left in her bedroom, Charlotte meets two alternate selves - Charl, a futanari version of her, and Charles, a boy version. All three Dunois are sexually frustrated, and resolve their problem by engaging in a horny French threesome with each other.





	Ménage a Dunois

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart image that inspired this had Lynette Bishop from Strike Witches, but I feel this kind of scenario works even better with Charlotte. She's French, and the way she was introduced to the story allows that possibility. There's also a few cues taken from Gomamochi's Charlotte doujinshi where Charl really is a boy when rooming with Ichika.

Charlotte was taking a shower when she felt something shake her room. It felt like an earthquake, but there hadn’t been any seismic activity lately. Laura was reporting back to the Schwarzer Hase, so she wasn’t doing anything that would draw attention. Though she wasn’t aware, this was all part of an experiment by Tabane. Chifuyu had let her set aside one of the rooms at the academy as a testing ground for a new device, and while she had originally wanted to test it on Ichika, his former roommate was deemed an acceptable guinea pig.

Believing that the room was empty (because not even Tabane had cameras in the showers), the experimental device had been activated. After a few moments, the rumblings subsided. Charlotte remained in the bathroom, cleaning herself off and looking at herself in the mirror. Ever since she had been allowed to let her well above average breasts breathe again, she had felt much better. Her deep cleavage and soft, bouncy breasts were topped with bright pink nipples that had a youthful shade of color.

Having grown up in France, Charlotte was also quite open about her body hair compared to the other girls at the academy. Her armpit hair had been starting to grow back in, and she had by far the thickest bush of all the girls, a welcome mat of blonde hair that would let Ichika know he’s welcome to do her at any time. Though she had never been able to get him to take up the offer.

“If Laura’s out, I don’t need to get dressed immediately,” Charlotte thought to herself. “I got so sweaty and tense at that last training session that I want to masturbate so badly. If the showerhead wasn’t stuck to the wall I’d have taken it down and sprayed my pussy.”

Over the past few weeks, Charlotte had been teaching Laura how to masturbate. The army never allowed her to, and she wasn’t familiar enough with her own sexual desire to understand how to deal with those tingly feelings in her loins. They’d shared a few masturbation sessions together, but Charlotte always came first, and often had to touch and lick Laura herself to get her to completion. It was fun, but she wished she could be going down on Ichika’s dick instead.

As the breeze from the air conditioner blew through her cleavage and her ass-cleavage, Charlotte wrapped the towel around her neck and walked back into her bedroom. To her surprise, it was occupied by an image of someone she had just been looking at in the mirror. Herself. Even if a mirror is an imperfect reflection of oneself, most people have a pretty good idea of what they look like. Though hearing her own voice and seeing her own body in front of her spooked Charlotte, sending her back a bit.

“It’s another me,” said the other Charlotte.

“Speak for yourself! Ourselves,” said Charlotte.

Like her, the other Charlotte was also naked, still dripping with water from the steam. She had also just gotten out of the shower. As the two Charlottes looked over each other’s body, they noticed something different between themselves. The one who had suddenly appeared looked identical in all respects, except for between her legs. Located between her vulva and her pubic hair was a perfectly formed French cock and balls, even though they were flaccid from surprise, they blended seamlessly into the other Charlotte’s body.

“You’re... one of those, what’s it called? A futanari?” asked Charlotte.

“It’s a result of Tabane’s nanomachines. She knew I was a spy, but wanted to test them on me to see if it would affect my ability to pilot. I still got revealed as a girl, though. The nanomachines can change my dick’s size depending on how horny I am. But when I’m always near Ichika, I’m always horny...” said the other Charlotte.

“Is that thing fully functional?” asked Charlotte.

“Absolutely,” said the other Charlotte. “It can get hard, cum, even impregnate someone. I’ve been trying to get my version of Laura knocked up, but she doesn’t think she’s ready. Shame. All I’ve been able to use it for is masturbating.”

“What does your Ichika think of it?” asked Charlotte.

“He’s okay with it, even if he’s not happy about Tabane using me as a lab rat,” said the other Charlotte. “Before I changed rooms, he had no problems stroking it in the shower. I wanted to get him to suck it or fuck him in the ass, but he wasn’t receptive to the idea. I’m really more of an S. Houki’s the M.”

She had a point.

“I’d like to see what it looks like when it’s hard,” said Charlotte. “Ever since I fell in love with Ichika, I’ve had a craving for dick that can’t be satiated. If it’s on my own body, then it’s not a problem if I play around with it.”

Charlotte lowered her face to the other Charlotte’s waist. She opened her mouth, preparing to suck on the fleshy looking phallus before her, when there came another rumble. Tabane’s device was still set up in the corner of the room. It began to rumble. Shaking the foundations of the floor of Charlotte’s room, and only her room. Her fellow students on the other side didn’t even notice anything unusual was happening. After a few moments, the rumbling subsided. The device was completely out of power, and would need to be recharged before it could be used again.

Steam came out of the bathroom, and a third doppelganger entered the room. Charlotte saw a face that looked like her own, but the more she examined the body, the more she noticed the differences. The face, while still feminine, was less soft. Her soft breasts, her pride and main weapon in attracting Ichika, were missing, and a cock comparable in size to the futanari Charlotte’s was visible. This Charlotte’s voice still sounded rather like her own, but with a slightly lower pitch.

“What happened? Laurence and I were about to head to the IS training field,” said the other Charlotte. “There’s two more of me!”

After getting him caught up on what was going on, Charlotte realized that Tabane’s device was being used to fold various dimensions into each other at certain points. The futanari Charlotte came from a slightly more sexually charged dimension, while this newcomer had come from a dimension where Ichika was a girl and all of the pilots at IS academy were men. It was a world that sounded like an otome game.

In order to tell each other apart, Charlotte agreed to go by her full name for the time being. The male version of herself also used his given name, Charles. The futanari Charlotte shortened her name to Charl, going by Ichika’s nickname for all three of them. While Charles’ proportions were the most different from the other two, sitting side by side, they realized they had more in common than they did different.

“Of all of Ichika’s suitors, I’m the kindest, but she keeps saying she loves all of us equally,” said Charles. “Does she not notice how my bulge gets during practice? That spandex shows everything.”

“Laura’s admired my package, too,” said Charl.

“It doesn’t exactly hide one’s cameltoe,” said Charlotte. “Those outfits leave very little to the imagination, and it always leaves one’s crotch feeling hot and stuffy afterwards. Ichika should be attracted to the smell of a girl fresh off using her IS... but it’s never worked!”

“I’m so sexually frustrated!” the three of them said at the same time.

The three of them looked at each other, exchanging furtive glances. Charl was the first to speak up. “Even if none of us can bed our Ichikas, we know what makes ourselves feel good. We’re all different enough that it’d probably feel really good. It’s better than each of us doing it alone.”

“That earthquake did stop me from cumming in the shower,” said Charles.

“Both of you are comparable to Ichika...” said Charlotte.

“And I know what makes Charlotte and Charles feel good,” said Charl. “I have experience with my pussy and my dick.” She lifted one of her legs onto the bed, showing a clear view of her lower lips and her cock, blood flowing into the tissue and making it hard, the erection playing out in real time before her doppelganger’s eyes. “Two pussies. Two dicks. We can have the best threesome in the world.”

“Let’s do it!” said Charles and Charlotte.

After a round of rock-paper-scissors, it was decided who would take the lead. Charlotte called first since it was her room and her dimension. While they’d been talking, Charles had been watching two pairs, four bountiful breasts jiggling next to him. His cock was becoming hard. It was comparable in size to Charl’s, but not quite as girthy. However, his glans was more pronounced and bright red.

Charlotte got on her knees, gripping Charl’s cock in one hand and Charles’ in the other. She rubbed across the two of them, noticing the slight differences in their size and hotness. With how long she had been lusting for Ichika, touching two dicks at the same time made her pussy become sopping wet, lines of love juices rolling down her thighs. Her horniness was almost unbearable, and she immediately leaned into Charles’ cock, taking his glans into her mouth.

Even though Charles was a boy, the scent between the three Dunois was very similar, blending together and becoming even more concentrated and potent. It smelled like what Charlotte sniffed when she let her body odor and sweat build up, except even more lewd. Charles moaned, noticing the intensity with which Charlotte sucked his shaft. She had been practicing her fellatio for a while, and it showed.

At the same time, her hand continued stroking Charl’s cock. The sensation took some getting used to. It wasn’t entirely different from masturbation, but it still felt like a stranger doing it. Charl was as wet as Charlotte, and the combined smell of their pussy juices was keeping Charles hard as Charlotte sucked his cock, flicking her tongue across his length and enjoying the sensation of his dick throbbing inside her mouth.

“It’s so hot and thick,” she said. “Your balls must be really backed up.”

“It was going to be my first time stroking it in a week,” said Charles. “But your tongue feels much better.”

“Don’t ignore me, Charlotte,” said Charl. “Tabane’s nanomachine-infused phallus is a masterwork.”

Charlotte repeated the same motion. She was surprised at just how thick Charl’s cock was. It was almost too much for her to handle. So she moved downward, instead focusing on the balls. They were plump balls, without a strand of hair to make them easier to suck on, compared to Charles’. Charlotte rolled the testicles around in her mouth, savoring the sweat rolling off them. She swore she could almost taste the semen within through the sack.

“My balls are so sensitive... I feel like I might cum already,” said Charl.

“Me too,” said Charles.

Holding the dicks in her hands, Charlotte brought both of them close to her mouth. She licked her tongue across both glans at once, coating the heads in her warm saliva. She doubled down on the sucking, stuffing her cheeks with two cocks at once. It was almost too much for her to handle. Her tongue was coated with precum. She could feel the balls getting hotter in her hands, about to blow their loads. Charlotte removed the cocks from her mouth and placed each of them on her nipples, stroking them until her other selves came hard, covering her ample breasts in a layer of sticky cum.

“My tits are covered in your smelly semen,” said Charlotte. “It looks delicious.”

While her boobs weren’t as big as Houki’s or Cecilia’s, they were still plenty big enough for her to lick her own nipples. Charlotte picked up her breasts with her hands and started licking the dollops of fresh, hot cum off her chest, sucking on her nipples until they were clean. The cum was hot and sticky, sliding down her throat easily. She recognized its similarities to her own pussy juice, and wanted to try more of it. Watching her lick herself had made both Charl and Charles stiff and throbbing once again.

Charlotte looked at Charl. “I wonder how big his world’s Ichika’s boobs are,” said Charlotte. “He’s been staring at our tits this whole time.”

“We have to give him something special,” said Charl. “A Spanish job.”

“Oui,” said Charlotte. “Charles, let us get a good look at your meat rod.”

Charlotte and Charl positioned themselves on the sides of Charles’ dick. His glans was a similar color to Charlotte’s nipples, and the smell of a fresh ejaculation was still present on the sweaty cock. Charlotte and Charl pushed their soft, heavy natural breasts together. Their breast fat squished together, changing the shape as their hard pink nipples overlapped, sandwiching Charles’ cock in two pairs of identical-sized breasts. The sweaty warmth overwhelmed his cock, making him hard and throbbing between their chests.

“He loves it,” said Charlotte.

“We’ve always been quite proud of our bosom,” said Charl.

“This feels... so good...” said Charles.

“We haven’t even started moving yet,” said Charlotte. “I woke up Ichika with a titfuck like this once. His expression was delightful.”

Charlotte and Charl were moaning as well. As their nipples rubbed against each other, the small bursts of stimulation made them gasp and let out small moans, the sensation traveling downward to their clits. In between their breasts, Charles’ cock was getting hotter and harder, even more than it had been when Charlotte was sucking on it. He had started getting comfortable with being naked around his female doppelgangers, and wanted his dick to get as hard as possible to please them.

“This dick is even better than my own,” said Charl. “The glans is a bright color.”

“I like his balls,” said Charlotte. “Charles, you can cum anytime you want. I’m hungry for more of your hot spunk.”

Their breasts squished together, the tight pressure closing in around Charles’ cock. He couldn’t take much more. Charl licked his shaft, while Charlotte moved for his head. With four breasts and two tongues pleasuring his dick, Charles’ balls grew hot, spraying his hot load over the other twos’ chests. As he came, globs of hot, sticky semen splattered over their cleavage and their faces, decorating their skin with white cream. The smell of cum rising from their breasts only turned on Charl and Charlotte more.

They pulled their breasts apart, looking at how much sperm had covered their breasts. Charl gave Charlotte a coy look. “It would be a shame to let such delicious, thick semen go to waste. I want to lick it off your tits.”

“Me too,” said Charlotte. “Seeing a pair as bouncy as my own, covered in hot sperm. It looks tasty.”

Charl licked Charlotte’s breasts, her saliva leaving a sticky trail as she slurped up gobs of semen into her mouth. When her tongue crossed paths with Charlotte's nipples, she nibbled and sucked on them, watching Charlotte’s reaction as her breasts were played with. The layer of sweat and semen covering Charlotte’s nipples made them taste delicious. Charl almost couldn’t get enough of them.

Charlotte returned the favor, placing her hands underneath Charl’s breasts and watching them bounce in her hands, getting a feel for their weight. Drops of sweat and semen rolled around in her cleavage, which Charlotte dove right into and started licking up, piling as much cum into her mouth as she could before loudly swallowing it. She loved the taste of semen, and the cum coating Charl’s breasts was still hot and freshly ejaculated. It was thick as well.

Charles was lying back on the bed, his cum-covered cock going limp. He had already ejaculateed twice since he met his doppelgangers, and didn’t know how much more he could take. Still, there was something about this space created between the dimensions that gave all of them more sexual stamina than they’d ever had. Charles didn’t have to wait long before his erection returned, bigger and harder than ever.

Charl sat on the bed and spread her legs, moving her fingers beneath her balls to spread open her pussy. Her clit was as hard as her cock, and more prominent than Charlotte’s. Every part of her body was dripping with sweat, from her freshly creampied breast-pussy to her armpits to her balls. She growled like a beast in heat, a randy dog ready to mate. Both Charles and Charlotte recognized and reciprocated that sexual appetite, her very stare also making them horny.

“Enough with the foreplay,” said Charl, “Do you not see how wet and hard I am? We don’t know how long we’ll exist in this tri-dimensional space, so we oughta use our genitals for what they were made for. I want to fuck and be fucked. If none of us can get Ichika in bed, we know we can satisfy each other. After all, we know what we want.”

“Agreed!” said Charles and Charlotte at the same time.

Charl lay down on the bed, her sweat soaking into the sheets. Her hard cock bobbled back and forth with slight motions while her pussy dripped, both of them awaiting her doppelgangers’ loins. Charles was first. He knew that Charl was still a woman, and had been playing with and fantasizing with her pussy before Tabane’s nanomachines went in her body. He held his cock with one hand while pushing up Charl’s balls, exposing her dripping wet cunt.

His cock was gobbled up by Charl’s pussy instantly, sliding inside the wet hole before he had any idea what was going on, a shlupping noise coming out as their lower bodies overlapped. Charl moaned, and looked into Charles’ eyes with a lustful stare.

“Your cock is even better than my own,” said Charl. “It’s so thick, it’s spreading apart my pussy. I’ve never been so happy!”

Charlotte spread her legs. A drop of love juice fell from her pussy onto the head of Charl’s cock, slipping inside her foreskin and lubing it up. She lowered herself onto Charl’s cock, moving past her already broken hymen as two patches of blonde pubic hair got closer together, and wet, erotic squishing noises were heard as Charl’s penis went deep inside Charlotte’s pussy.

“I’m proud of my pussy,” said Charlotte, groaning as she got used to the warmth and thickness penetrating her.

“You should be. It’s not letting me go,” said Charl. “Charles, keep fucking me!”

Charl’s body was being overcome by pleasure from both angles. She watched Charlotte bouncing on top of her dick, breasts shaking and jiggling from the pressure of her thrusts. At the same time, Charles was filling her pussy with his girth, his dick coming right up to the edge of her womb. She could feel his balls slapping against her, while her own balls and boobs shook as her body was jostled about with pleasure. She looked into Charlotte’s eyes, giving her a seductive look.

“Kiss me,” said Charl.

“It feels weird kissing myself... but I’m so horny I can’t think clearly,” said Charlotte. She leaned down, continuing to thrust her hips on top of Charl, and went for a kiss. The feeling of kissing her own lips was highly unusual, like she was making out with a mirror. In time, Charl and Charlotte sunk into it, their tongues overlapping as the heat of their bodies blended together.

“I’m gonna cum soon!” said Charles. “Your pussy feels really tight!”

“I think it’s a safe day... I haven’t been keeping track,” said Charl, breaking her kiss. “The nanomachines will handle it. Fill my cunt with your cum!”

“I don’t know if it’s my safe day, and I don’t care,” said Charlotte. “I’m just hungry for dicks and semen. I’ll deal with it later. You can cum in me, too, Charl.”

Charles and Charl synchronized their orgasms, cumming at the same time. Thick, hot ropes of cum splattered against Charlotte’s and Charl’s pussy folds, the warmth spreading from their wombs into their stomachs, and all the way across the rest of their bodies. Panting and sweaty, the three Dunois stayed together until the dicks had fallen limp, and fell out of the two pussies with a sloppy sound.

Charlotte was still incredibly horny, and barely gave Charles time to deal with his sensitive dick before she was underneath him. She reached up and licked his balls, playing with their soft, squishy texture and watching as Charles’ dick returned to its prominent erection. Charlotte was eager for sloppy seconds, especially if it was still from herself.

“My pussy isn’t anywhere near satisfied,” said Charlotte. “Charles, why don’t you compare my cunny with Charl’s?”

“Isn’t it the same pussy?” asked Charles.

“She has a prostate because of that phallus. It feels slightly different. Mine’s pure, raw pussy. You know that before we came to the academy, we studied in honeypot training. Do you want to taste my honey?” asked Charlotte.

“Charles...” said Charl, approaching behind him with a throbbing erection. “Don’t think you’re going to get away without being penetrated. I’m going to relish your boy-pussy with my nanomachine dick.”

“That’s not fair!” said Charlotte.

“What, that you don’t have a dick?” asked Charl.

“That he’s getting it in the ass before me!” said Charlotte. “I wouldn’t have been able to disguise myself as a boy so well if I didn’t have a cute ass, and I was ready to take Ichika’s dick in there to maintain the masquerade!”

“You’ll get your butt plowed as soon as Charles learns the pleasure of anal,” said Charl. “Have some patience.”

Charlotte removed her hands from Charles’ balls, moving them to his shaft. She guided his member towards her wet pussy, overflowing with freshly deposited semen. Charles slid in easily, both from Charlotte’s wetness and the semen from Charl lining her walls. The pleasant gloppiness of Charlotte’s used pussy turned him on more than he anticipated. It formed a sticky layer around his shaft, warmer than any cocksleeve.

“It does feel slightly different,” said Charles.

“Thrust as hard as you want,” said Charlotte. “Give me a mind-blowing orgasm.”

Charl grabbed onto one of Charles’ ass cheeks, holding it open to expose his butthole. It looked rather like her own, yet it was clear that, unlike the girls, he had never used it before. To charm his Ichika, all he needed was his dick. Charl rubbed her thumb against his anus, tracing around the edges of the ring before spreading it open slightly. Her cock was still wet with Charlotte’s pussy juice and her own semen, giving her plenty of lube to take her male doppelganger from behind.

“Breathe. This won’t hurt if you let your ass take it in,” said Charl.

“Will it feel good?” asked Charles.

“It’ll be magnificent,” said Charl.

Charl’s glans pushed against Charles’ anus. With a little pushing, the head slid into his rectum, followed by the rest of it being swallowed up. It took Charles a few seconds to get used to something thick and warm filling his backside, but when Charl’s head rubbed against his prostate, he was overcome with a kind of pleasure he had never known possible. Inside Charlotte’s pussy, she felt his dick get harder, throbbing and pulsing like it hadn’t before.

“He likes it,” said Charlotte.

“Being inside a man’s ass feels so good,” said Charl. “Thanks for giving me this dick, Tabane!”

Charl placed her hands on each of Charles’ ass cheeks, and began humping him like she was in heat. The warmth of his asshole closed around her cock, her balls slapping against his taint as she slowly ramped up the speed and force, plunging into the depths of Charles’ virgin butt. His moans sounded almost girlish, and not too dissimilar from the other two. He stayed put inside Charlotte, until he got used to Charl fucking him in the ass, and began humping Charlotte once again.

The three Dunois kept thrusting in and out of each other, the dicks entering their respective pussy and asshole. Moans overlapped with moans as their sweaty French bodies moved about on the floor, overcome with sexual desire. Charles was being pressed on both sides by the soft D-cups of his female doubles, Charlotte’s diamond-hard nipples rubbing against his own, giving him an additional source of pleasure.

“Congratulations on losing your anal virginity,” said Charl. “You have a really tight butt, Charles. It’s great for fucking!”

“Charlotte...” said Charles, speaking through gasps as Charl kept pounding his backside. “Your pussy is even better than Charl’s. I know you’re me... but looking into your eyes... I want to get you pregnant.”

“You tease,” said Charlotte. “Don’t just say it. Empty your balls into my womb. Try to get me pregnant! The idea’s making me so randy I might squirt!”

Charl’s dick was gripped by a pleasure it had never experienced before. As the tightness of Charles’ ass grew tighter and hotter, Charl felt an ache in her balls. Even when masturbating several times a day, she had never had orgasms this intense, or this many times in a row. She wondered how many more times she could go before her dick just gave out.

All of them moaned at the same time as they achieved another orgasm. Charl and Charles’ semen mixed together in Charlotte’s pussy, filling her belly with a warmth that she felt all the way up to her nipples. She was so full of semen she thought her stomach might look a little bloated. At the same time, Charles felt a hot rush of cum in his ass, a feeling unlike anything he’d experienced. Charl kept gripping his soft ass cheeks, rubbing her dick in his backside to massage all the cum out of her.

Charles needed time to recover from his anal pounding, and collapsed onto the floor. His limp dick exited Charlotte’s pussy, revealing an overflowing amount of cum inside her wet quim. Charlotte, however, was still raring to go. She turned over and presented her butt to Charl, asking her to dick her in the ass next. Charl obliged, needing no foreplay or preparation, only making sure her dick was hard enough to go all the way in.

Charlotte let out a sensual yelp as Charl’s thick, nanomachine cock burrowed its way into her ass. She wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling, but as the fullness and hardness of the futanari member overtook her backside, she slowly came to find it more thrilling than the two times her pussy had been pounded. She was experiencing a cock in a way more raw than before, with the glans scraping against her bowels.

“You love my cock in your ass, don’t you? You’re a naughty little French poodle, Charlotte,” said Charl.

“Fuck my ass like you’re trying to breed it! Get me pregnant in my ass!” said Charlotte.

Charles, rubbing his own butt, still dealing with the soreness from Charl going all in on his bottom, was mesmerized by the sight of Charl fucking Charlotte in the butt, their four breasts bouncing and jiggling with the intensity of their thrusts. His erection returned, but he didn’t say anything. For now, he was content to stay on the sidelines.

“Your butt is too tight,” said Charl. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Don’t hold back!” said Charlotte.

Charl slammed her dick as far as it could go into Charlotte’s ass, until her balls were slapping against Charlotte’s pussy. With the asshole clamped tight around her, she came inside Charlotte’s butt, spurting thick, hot ropes of cum into the tight anus. Charlotte had her anal virginity taken by herself, and couldn’t be happier about it. She embraced the feeling of sticky warmth flowing upward from her ass to the rest of her body, shivering and moaning from the pleasure.

“My belly and womb feel so full...” said Charlotte. “How long has it been?”

“Only half an hour,” said Charl.

“The three of us might need to shower again,” said Charlotte. “Charles. Do you want to try licking semen out of my pussy? There’s some love juice mixed in there, so it’ll taste pretty good.”

“Some of that’s my cum...” said Charles.

“I don’t want it dripping all over the floor. Then Laura will know,” said Charlotte.

“Are you sure Laura knows what semen smells like?” asked Charl.

Charlotte spread her legs and her pussy. Drops of hot, white, freshly squeezed cum were falling from her pussy and ass, rolling down her love juice-stained thighs. Charlotte’s body reeked of sex, though the same could be said for the other two. Hesitantly, Charles bent down, raising his cute butt in the air, and started licking Charlotte’s freshly creampied pussy. Being trapped in her pussy, it was still freshly warm, and dripping out like a melting ice cream cone. Charles was looking for the pussy juice flavor at first, but as he got deeper in, he started to find the salty, slightly bitter taste of Charl’s and his own semen arousing.

“You’re much better at licking my cunny than Laura,” said Charlotte. “There’s some real passion going into it. Don’t worry about the cum, focus on my clit, too.”

“Don’t leave me out of this,” said Charl. “Both of you have had your asses toyed with, but mine’s feeling neglected and throbbing. Lick it, Charlotte.”

Charl planted her ass on Charlotte’s face. Her pussy and balls were close to Charlotte’s mouth, but her asshole was in licking range. The smell of Charl’s ass was slightly ripe, but Charlotte started licking it with little hesitation. She knew her own ass would be perfectly clean, and anything it could have easily come from herself. She traced the rim of Charl’s asshole, tasting the edges before sticking her tongue inside the hot hole, her face disappearing into Charl’s ass cheeks.

“Oh fuck, my dick’s getting hard again,” said Charl. “This feels incredible.”

“It’s my first time,” said Charlotte, her tongue buried deep in her doppelganger’s behind.

“You’re doing a fine job of it,” said Charl.

The sounds of licking continued, with Charl and Charlotte moaning while Charles kept greedily slurping up semen and love juice from Charlotte’s sloppy pussy. When he found Charlotte’s clitoris, he focused intensely on it, licking and teasing her little nub until Charlotte’s pussy started to throb, bringing her close to orgasm. Charl was also close to an anal orgasm, the first one she had ever experienced.

“I’m gonna cum!” said Charl.

“Me too...” said Charlotte. “Keep licking me, Charles!”

Charlotte’s pussy turned into a fire hydrant of grool, spraying it all over Charles’ face and lips. He licked it off, finally getting a large gulp of the delicious pussy flavor he had been seeking. At the same time, Charl’s anus closed around Charlotte’s tongue, the gentle licks against her prostate starting an intense climax. Charl’s cock and pussy came at the same time, covering Charlotte’s breasts and belly in a layer of pussy juice, glazed with another thick shot of cum.

After cleaning up the room, the three Dunois got in the shower. It was barely big enough for two, so the three of them were close together, their bodies rubbing against each other. The girls’ nipples were hard, while Charles and Charl’s cocks were erect, pressing against Charlotte’s butt and belly. The three of them had just enough room to move their hands, and masturbated one last time. They said nothing, simply sharing in thoughts of their Ichikas and the amazing experience they had just shared.

While semen and love juice swirled down the drain, the three Dunois felt the ground begin to shake once again. The dimensions were folding back into their original spaces before too long. The three of them wished each other luck with their Ichikas, and congratulated each other on their sexual prowess.

The rumblings grew stronger, then weaker, until Charlotte Dunois was the only one left in the room. She lay back on the bed, feeling full of cum, her body still numb and buzzing from the mind-blowing sexual tryst she’d had with her other selves. The door to her bedroom opened. Charlotte wrapped her small towel around her shoulders, her breasts bouncing excitedly as she walked to the door.

“Hi, Laura,” she said.

“Charl! What’s going on here?” It was Ichika. Tabane’s device had been completely drained of power, and blew a fuse resetting the dimensions. It wouldn’t work unless Tabane fixed it. “What did Tabane do to... you?”

He realized, a second too late, that he had been staring directly at Charlotte’s nipples the whole time.

Charlotte replied playfully. “Ichika, you pervert.”


End file.
